An Audience Of One
by UnbreakableVow7
Summary: This is a smutty one-shot between Professor Snape and Hermione Granger. In order to get the perfect Potions mark in her OWL's, Hermione protests she will do anything to Professor Snape – does she really mean anything? Read to find out how far she will go. R&R!


**An Audience Of One**

**Summary: This is a smutty one-shot between Professor Snape and Hermione Granger. In order to get the perfect Potions mark in her NEWT's, Hermione protests she will do anything to her Professor – and she means _anything_.**

**A/N: This story is rated M for mature sexual themes, do not read if you are below the age of 18. This story disregards 'The Deathly Hallows' as Snape doesn't die. Hermione is over 18 years of age. Please read and review, thank you! I own nothing except the plot!**

"As all of you have previously received your grade for your NEWT in Potions, your lessons as a class have officially finished - Thank Merlin. That is unless you are to re-sit the entire year as you didn't earn a grade deemed _satisfactory_, no doubt half of you barely achieved an Acceptable I imagine. I would like to congratulate the very few of you who _actually_ did well.", Snape stole a quick glance at Hermione, "You are dismissed." As soon as Snape had finished his version of a good luck and farewell speech, the 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins were already flooding at the exit of the dungeons. All students except for one.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could speak to you." A nervous Hermione Granger questioned at Snape's desk.

"It seems you already just did. As much as I _adore_ your presence, Miss Granger, it is no longer necessary for you to be here so I suggest you make it quick." he spat.

"Well, in my NEWT in Potions-", Hermione paused when she noticed Snape already rolling his eyes. "…I received one mark off full marks an-".

"You wanted to know what I could do in order to change that mark so it would result in you having, well I'm taking a wild guess, full marks?" he was maliciously mocking her at her ambition to do so well in everything she participated in.

"To get straight to the point, I guess yes. I will do anything, please. I received full marks in every other NEWT and to get one mark off full marks in one NEWT out of 14 is just… well, annoying." she tried to explain without beating around the bush.

"Hmm, I see your frustration, Miss Granger. But please do expand on _'anything'__"._

"I do mean anything, honestly. I will become your apprentice with no qualification awarded at the end, or we could arrange different times for me to clean and organise your potion stores." she was close to pleading now, but she didn't even care that she looked desperate, she needed that one extra mark.

"There is one thing I have in mind, whether you choose to pursue my wish is entirely dependent on how badly you want your perfect marks." Get her hooked then just reel her in was his method of thinking.

"I'll do it." she replied, foolishly so. Snape didn't think it was going to be so easy to persuade her to seduce him then finally bed him too. She came to him like a moth to a flame.  
Smirking, Snape replied, "Return at 8 tonight, after dinner".

"Thank you so much, Professor. See you tonight!" she beamed. With that, Hermione had headed towards to exit of the dungeons with a slight spring in her step.

oOo

It was now nearing 8 o'clock and Hermione started to think what it was that Snape wanted her to do. She imagined it would probably be hard or boring work or he could just do it himself. She noticed Snape leave the staff table in The Great Hall at roughly ten minutes to 8, he gave her a small and barely noticeable nod on his way out. At five minutes to 8, Hermione span her legs around and off the solid wooden bench of the Gryffindor table.

"Hey where you off, Hermione? You've barely just finished your dinner!" Ginny questioned, wondering why she was off in such a hurry.

Keeping her voice low, Hermione responded, "I think Snape might be able to get my NEWT mark up to full marks if I do something for him tonight!" Hermione positively beaming.

Ginny pulled a face, "What is it that you have to do for him?" sounding and looking seemingly doubtful already.

"I basically said I really need full marks in my NEWT in Potions because I am one mark off. I said that if I could do something to persuade him to do anything in his power to get me full marks then I would do it. He mentioned about having a certain thing in mind which would require me going back," she glanced at her watch, "roughly now." She seemed very excited and wondered why Ginny had a suspicious look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"He didn't say what it was that you had to do?" Hermione shook her head. "That's odd…".

Hermione instantly knew why she look hesitant and burst out laughing. "Holy Merlin, you think Snape wants me to be his sex slave for the night or something, don't you?" she was laughing so loudly other students sitting on the Gryffindor table started looking over.

Ginny still looked uncertain, "Well it's a bit dodgy isn't it? Oh well, he might just make you grade 1st years papers or something boring like that I guess".

"Oh Gin, you're funny one you are! I'm going to be late now- _Oh no! He might tie me up in the dungeons and brutally ravish me!_" Hermione joked, "Bye anyway." she walked off still laughing to herself.

"See you in the common room then…" Ginny replied doubtfully after her.

A few minutes had passed and Hermione had arrived at the great dungeon door. The instant her knuckles touched the hard wood of the dungeon door, it suddenly swung open to reveal Snape standing in the doorway in his usual teaching robes. "Come in, Miss Granger." Hermione passed Snape and entered the Potions classroom she had been taught in for a total of seven years. "I bet you are wondering what it is that I will have you do, am I correct?"

"Well, I'm sure grading 1st years papers shouldn't be too exhausting." she chuckled to herself.

"Miss Granger, you will not be grading 1st years papers. You will be," he paused, "satisfying me." he clarified rather casually.

Hermione's brow creased in confusion. "I don't understand. What do you mean, 'satisfying you'?" she questioned, still unaware of his exact meaning. By this time, Snape had appeared to have moved closer to Hermione.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I mean, Hermione". In order to tell her what he wanted from her specifically, he simply spelt it out to her. "Firstly, I would like a lap dance." Hermione already had a vulgar expression of shock on her face. "Then I want you to perform fellatio on me. Following that, you will seduce me then essentially have sex with me. Are we clear?" he seemed as nonchalant as if he were calling out essential Potions ingredients in everyday class.

"We can't… do _that_! I'm a student! Don't you- Why?" she spluttered out words of protest but she knew she could do nothing but relieve him, after all, she did in fact say she would do clearly 'anything'. She didn't realise he was going to take her words quite so literally.

"I do not care. You are officially no longer a student at school any longer anyway. You also said you would quite clearly do 'anything' which I will continue to hold against until you give in and give me exactly what I want. Now, I mentioned a lap dance". He moved closer to her face once again so their noses were almost touching, "I am going to walk into my private chambers and sit on my bed. I expect you to follow me and do exactly what I say." he commanded firmly. Snape had already started making his way to a small room connecting his private chambers to his classroom, rather like a corridor. He turned back to her, noticing she hadn't moved. "If you truly meant what you said and you really do want full marks in your NEWT in Potions, then I suggest that you follow me now." he spoke clearly and slowly. Hermione noiselessly shadowed behind him into the small corridor-like room.

He took her through the corridor which no student have ever been in before and unwarded the entrance. His hand was firmly pressed against the door which after a couple seconds seemed to vanish into thin air. He grabbed hold of her hand and pressed her into his private chambers, he then followed in behind her. Hermione looked back to see that the door had automatically reappeared looking just as solid as it just was. Calmly, he walked over to his bed and sat down, locking eyes with her. Hermione was still lingering by the door and had barely moved at all.  
"I said I wanted a lap dance, so get to work." he demanded. Thinking it was just easier to say nothing and get it over with; Hermione slid off her outer robe and walked over to Snape who was still sitting coolly on the bed.  
"It'll be easier if you sit on that armchair over there." she instructed, thinking it over. Snape raised an eyebrow but stood up and wordlessly sauntered over to the silky emerald armchair and sat himself down. Hermione was close behind him. Her breathing had increased due to nerves. She sat down straddling him and took in Snape's reaction of a sharp breath on through his nose and he closed his eyes. She shuffled forward on his lap slightly so her bottom rested on his crotch, which was already slightly tented. Although Hermione was experienced, she had never given any man a lap dance before. Her hands began by undoing the infinite number of buttons on his robe whilst Snape's arms continued to casually rest on the arms on the chair, letting her do all the work. His face remained completely emotionless which was not in the least encouraging for Hermione. Every button on his robe had finally become undone by Hermione so next she slid it over his shoulders. Moving for the first time, Snape reached for the robe from behind him and flung it on the floor. A black shirt was worn underneath his robe which Hermione also undid the buttons of and trailed her finger down his chest to his belt. She then followed the same pattern with her tongue; this elicited a harsh moan from his chest. This _did_ do something to encourage Hermione as she then pushed his shirt off too and threw it behind her. He now sat entirely topless in front of his student who was currently straddling him.

Given confidence through the bulge that had most definitely grown underneath her and also his rapid breathing, she leaned back and withdrew her tie from around her neck torturously slowly. Then an idea suddenly struck her. She brought her tie up to Snape's face and reached for her wand.

"What are you doing?" he didn't seem pleased judging on his tone of voice.

Hermione leant in to his ear and whispered seductively, "Trust me". Lost in arousal, Snape couldn't stop her even if he wanted to. She wrapped the tie around Snape's eyes and using her wand, fixed it with a knotting charm. Hermione tilted her body forward and said into her Professor's mouth almost mutely, "Just feel.".

Snape lay back into the arm chair and relaxed himself completely. He could hear and feel Hermione taking her blouse off and tossing it onto the floor but could see absolutely nothing. She then put her hands over his and guided them to her breasts. Again, another moan erupted from him which to Hermione's discovery did nothing but arouse her. She sat leaning in towards him and let his hands roam over her skin on her chest, stomach and back. He explored her torso and sensually rubbed her shoulders and breasts. Although he couldn't see her, he could tell from his sense of touch she had a beautiful body. To Hermione, every slight bit of skin that his hands surfaced seemed to burn with lust and need. They could both feel the swelling in his trousers and somehow grown again through his manipulations on her body.

Hermione slowly got up from Snape's lap and slid her skirt down her legs. He could hear her doing this and wanted nothing more than for her to hurry up, the erection confined in his trousers was becoming painful. Hermione also removed her shoes and socks and laid them next to the rest of the discarded clothing on the floor. Again, she went to sit on his lap but instead of straddling him, she sat with her back to his chest so they were both facing the same way. As he was still blindfolded, she directed his hands to the tops of her thighs and let him explore her body yet again. He slowly felt his way up and down her smooth thighs with his large calloused hands then rubbed her sensitive area which, to his annoyance, was still covered in her deep blue underwear. The damp on her underwear and the whimpers than escaped her mouth turned him on to the point of pain. In attempt to relieve the throbbing pain in his crotch, he pressed himself against her back to gain pleasure from the pressure on his confined erection.

He hoarsely instructed, "Take off my trousers." he still couldn't see her, or anything for that matter, as her tie was still acting as a blindfold. Hermione got up on shaky legs and straddled him once again. Her hands quickly found their way to his belt buckle and managed to tear it off. Like the other pieces of clothing, the belt found itself forgotten on the floor too. Hermione undid the button and slid down the zip to his trousers. Standing again on her shaky legs, she tore off his trousers too. As she did this, she noticed Snape removing the tie from his face using wandless magic.  
"Seduce me." he huskily murmured. Hermione climbed back on top of him and began sucking on his neck. After a few minutes, her ministrations moved on biting on his ears. Feeling his hands on her head, her mouth was guided to his chest where she assumed he wanted her to suck on his chest. She violently kissed both his nipples which made him growl loudly.

Remembering that he had previously said that she had to perform fellatio on him, Hermione slid off his lap and knelt on the floor. Her fingers hooked onto his underwear and slipped them down his legs to reveal his erection for the very first time. She could tell he was big when straddling him but by removing his boxers she revealed he was more than just big. Though she was far from inexperienced, Hermione had never seen a cock as big as her Professors. She looked up into Snape's eyes and he nodded whilst placing his hands on the back of her head to encourage her to pleasure him. Firstly, she placed her hands on the base of his shaft and jerked her hands back and forth. She leant in closer and took his erection in her mouth.

"Shit, yes." Snape panted, looking down at Hermione. This was encouraging to her so she removed her hands from his cock and placed them firmly on his chest. She continued moving her mouth up and down until she had him fully in her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed when she sucked in hard, she then dragged her nails from his chest down to his abdomen leaving raised red lines down his body.

"Ah!" he yelled, he was very close to climax and his moans had somehow increased even more. Noticing how close he was, Hermione put her hands back on his shaft and rapidly jerked him off while her mouth stayed near the end of his tool, sucking it. Snape reached down and rubbed his balls to increase the pleasure he was receiving. Suddenly, he tensed and his whole body jolted. He drove his seed into the roof of Hermione's mouth.

"Fuck!" Snape growled in a gruff voice. He rest his head on the back of the sofa breathing so deeply his chest rose up and down violently.

After swallowing all of his seed, Hermione got up and stood near the armchair Snape was sitting in. He too stood up and walked over to the bed, "Very good job, Hermione. Come here." he instructed, more politely than his previous instructions. Hermione calmly walked over to the bed to join him. "Lie down.". Hermione crawled on the bed and lay on her back and propped herself up using her elbows. Snape also got on the bed and hovered above her, still completely naked contrasting to Hermione who was still in her bra and knickers. Luckily for Hermione, Snape remembered to be responsible and so performed a contraceptive charm on her. To Hermione it felt like a warm bubbling sensation in her lower abdomen. To begin, Snape slithered up her body using his tongue. He licked from her thighs to her shoulders then furiously claimed her mouth with his own. They were both moaning in pleasure due to the hot contact between their bodies. Reaching behind her arched back, Snape undid her bra and let it fall off the edge of the bed. He then moved on to her knickers by violently ripping them down and off her legs.

"Very pretty." he sneered into her ear after taking in all of her beauty. "Be ready, Miss Granger, I am going to ente ryou now". Before he had even finished his sentence, his hips jerked forwards sharply and he entered her core.

"Fuck!" screamed Hermione, his large attribute more than filled her. She found herself instantly clawing at his shoulders as support and involuntarily arching her back. Snape was panting incredibly fast and had sweat pouring down his temples. Continuously, he pulled himself fully out of her core and back in again making Hermione eyes rolls back.

Snape decided to change things a bit by rolling over so that Hermione was on top. She sat upright and began moving herself roughly up and down on his tool with her hands resting on his chest. She bent down to lick one of his nipples and Snape's hands on her hips involuntarily squeezed her body through immense overload of pleasure. They were both close to climax and to finish them both off, Hermione tensed the muscles in his core which made them both screamed out and orgasm. Through the mixture of their moans, Snape came deep inside her womb and Hermione's juices coated his cock.

Due to being completely drained of all energy, Hermione rolled off Snape and lay next to him. They both lay on his bed attempting to gain their breath back.  
Snape turned to her, "You did well, Miss Granger. I swear to you I will do everything in my power to get you your precious full marks." he smiled to her.  
"Thank you, sir".

"As it happens, I am a very good friend of the Head of Magical Education in the Ministry. I will make up some pathetic sob story saying some boy screwed you over or something." he chuckled and managed to heave himself up off the bed in order to find his clothes which were scattered on the floor near the armchair.

"Oh, right. Okay." Hermione said. She felt slightly ashamed of herself for doing what she had done and felt like a common whore. Snape noticed her glum expression when picking up her clothes. He threw them to her, "Just so you know, I have never done that before." he clarified with her.

"What? Hermione's face was a mix of shock, surprise, disbelief and something else.

Understanding her shock, "No, no! I mean I have never engaged in sexual relations with a student. I most definitely do not make a habit of it." he explained.

Hermione's whole body seemed to relax slightly, "Oh!" to her surprise, she even managed a laugh. The main thing was that she was probably going to get her perfect mark which made her positively happy. Realising Snape had handed her her clothes and she was just sitting there on bed naked out of choice while he was walking towards his table fully clothed, Hermione hastily put her school uniform back on and fixed her hair to ensure she didn't look completely ravished after leaving the dungeons.

He turned around after hearing her dress herself, "Thank you, you may go. Consider your NEWT mark in Potions to be _perfect_." he smiled at her and nodded towards the door, "You can open it normally from the inside, you can see yourself out.". Hermione span around and pushed the door open and found herself back in the small room which led to the Potions classroom. She walked past the rows of desks and out of the dungeons and started to make her way up to the Gryffindor tower whilst thinking of what she was going to say to Ginny.

Once she arrived, Ginny was the only one in the main area of the common room, as it was nearly midnight.

"Where on earth _have_ you been?" Ginny screeched, getting up and pacing towards her, "You were there for_ hours_ I didn't know _what_ to think!".

"Ginny, he is a Professor at our school, not a murderer..." she replied calmly in contrast to Ginny's outburst.

"Oh, well what did he make you do all this time?" she questioned, looking more collected than before.

"What you said, grading 1st years papers. But he also asked me to write out his annual Potions ingredient order for the large apothecary in Diagon Alley." she explained, unsure where she was going with this. "It takes ages because you have to look up every ingredient and then see how much of that ingredient he has in his private stores and then make the order. I wrote it all out so all he has to do now is check it".

"I see, sounds kind of boring and tedious, no wonder you look absolutely shattered. I'm off to bed now, night." Ginny replied, making her way up the tower.  
"Night".

Hermione sat on the sofas in the main area of the Gryffindor common room thinking of that nights events. At least she learnt one thing, she thought to herself, 'I'm one hell of a good liar.' she smirked to herself.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


End file.
